


Sweater

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie's tozier's jacket, Walking, reddie love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie has a question for Richie about his leather jacket.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sweater

“Are you wearing my sweater? I can’t believe you are wearing my clothes!” Eddie shook his head, linking arms with his boyfriend as they went for their daily walk in the neighborhood. The doctors urged Eddie to get exercise every day. It’ll help him regain strength so he could walk better on his own. He stopped using the cane, but he still clung to Richie for support. That and he loved being near his boyfriend.

“Come on, you have to admit, your sweater looks nice on me, right?” Richie teased him, showing his attire off like a model. He was right. Richie did look fetching.

Eddie snickered, pulling him closer. “If you were modeling clothes that are too small for you, it would.”

“We’re the same size!” Richie insisted, poking him in the nose. He always did that just to pester Eddie.

“Do we look the same size at all, numbskull?” Eddie couldn’t help himself from smiling. That’s what he loved about Richie. No matter what, he always kept him happy. 

For their walks they kept to the usual route, walking through their neighborhood, and then through the park. One rule was that they had to take a walk no matter what, even when it was raining. That meant that Eddie had to put his mother’s constant fears aside believing that he could die if he walked out in the rain. Richie made sure of just that, helping Eddie live the life that was taken away from him.

The stronger Eddie got, they’d walk a further distance. It was a chance for Eddie to explore more of L.A. When they first started, months ago, Eddie could barely walk a mile, or even take a step on his own. He was lucky that he could walk. If that claw punctured him any closer to his spine then it was safe to assume that he’d never walk again. 

That’s when a thought came to Eddie’s mind. “Hey, Rich?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you still have that leather jacket?”

Richie was unusually quiet. Glancing up at him, Richie’s face paled, looking as if he’d seen a ghost. For a while, Eddie avoided having this conversation, not wanting unpleasant memories to come back. But, it was something that had been burning Eddie’s mind lately. Clinging to his arm tighter, Eddie waited for Richie to speak. Forcing anything in this situation was never good.

“Um... leather jacket?” Richie questioned, smiling crookedly, trying to play dumb.

“Yeah, you know, the one you were wearing when we were back in Derry.” Eddie tried to be nonchalant about it. That jacket had way more significance than just that. 

“Oh... yeah, that one. Why do you want to know?” Richie asked him, avoiding his eyes and scratching the back of his head.

Eddie never liked it when Richie did that. He loved it when Richie made eye contact with him. His eyes were beautiful. All Eddie wanted was for them to be sincere. They promised to always be truthful. “You just haven’t worn it. That’s all I’m saying.”

The man shrugged. “I haven’t had a reason to wear it.” Richie was crawling inside his shell. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets. The exact clue that he did not want to talk. 

In comfort, Eddie put his hand on Richie’s wrist, understanding that he was prying and that they didn’t have to talk about it anymore. Richie turned and looked at him. With one look, that awful night returned to their memories. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to wear it,” Eddie told him, softly rubbing his arm as they kept on walking.

“I don’t want to think about the blood.” Richie cleaned that jacket as soon as he returned from his nightmare trip to Derry. When Eddie got hurt, he pressed the jacket to the wound. Eddie barely made it out alive that night. He saw that moment in his nightmares too much.

“It saved me,” Eddie whispered to him, hugging Richie close to him as they kept on walking. Today they walked a further distance than they ever did before. Each day, they walked away from the past into their new memories they kept making in their new life together.


End file.
